I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of ladders for persons to use in climbing on a building or the like. The invention is even more particularly directed to a ladder which is short in length, when not in use, particularly short enough to be stored in the trunk of an automobile. The invention is even more particularly directed in the field of a ladder consisting of a multiplicity of hinged sections with a hinged locking device which holds the hinged ladder sections rigid, constituting one elongated ladder when in use, additionally a separate connectable section may be provided.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many elongated and extension ladders available which are known to those skilled in the art. In general these consist of ladder sections which slide alongside each other to locking positions at appropriate desired lengths, or just single elongated long ladders.
Heretofore, I invented, and received U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,789 on a hinged ladder, which, at a glance, would appear to have characteristics similar to the present invention. This however is not true, since the present invention incorporates unique new hinging and stop devices and the like for safety, added convenience, and economy in such manner that an entire new invention has developed as to which I consider there is not prior art, particularly in the unique hinging feature of slides which maintain the ladder in a rigid condition when in use, yet easily allow for folding into a small package when not in use, together with additional sections which may be connected for further elongation if desired.